Never Really Noticed
by Vialana
Summary: Side-fic to "Now I See" :: Yamato/Ken :: When you have to compose and perform a piece for a music assessment, who do you call? Ishida Yamato of course. But Ken's admiration for Yamato's talent may well grow into something more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Digimon or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction.**

_My first Yamaken here, I'm a bit nervous. It's a side fic to my other fic Now I See, a Taisuke fiction, but you don't have to read that to enjoy this one. Obviously then this is YAOI and my story will also have hints of Taisuke. No other major warnings except for possible swearing and sexual innuendo and situations._

_Enjoy._

**Never Really Noticed**

Yamato groaned at the sound of a loud insistent ringing waking him up quite early on a Sunday. He cracked an eye open and groaned again.

            Eleven in the morning. What sadistic person decided to call him this early in the day?

            He threw the blankets off him and stretched and yawned. Then he glared at the alarm clock, happily displaying the early hour. He got up and shuffled over to his door and opened it and walked out to the kitchen.

            The phone was still ringing. Boy this person was persistent. Or perhaps desperate. Yamato glared at it. It had better not be Jun or another of his wacko fan-girls. He hesitated then decided to finally pick up.

            "This had better be good," he growled into the receiver. "I was up all night at band practice and Sei thought it would be funny to spike my drink. I am not in a good mood."

            "Yamato?"

            Yamato straightened up frowning slightly at the voice on the other end. He could swear he knew who that was. "Give me a second to clear my head and I'll eventually remember you name."

            The other person laughed at this. "I'll save you the trouble, it's Ken."

            Yamato smiled. "Hey Ken. No offence, but why are you calling me? Especially this early?"

            "Early, it's noon."

            Yamato looked over at the kitchen clock and groaned. "I've so got to fix my clock. Still, it's early for me and I've got a mega headache, so could you just tell me why you're calling?"

            Yamato winced at his tone. Ken was probably glaring at the phone thinking what a rude guy he was, but then he heard more laughter. "Sure thing," Ken replied. "I need your help. You know how I transferred over to your high school and took up music? Well, I have this assignment, a practical one."

            Yamato grinned. "And so you call me. I'm flattered."

            "Can you help?" Ken pleaded. "I'm fine with everything else, but actually composing and then performing something … I'm not sure I can do it."

            "Sure. When did you want me over?"

            "Oh thank you so much," Ken gushed and Yamato had to smile at the sound of relief in his voice. "Can you possibly come over tomorrow after school? Or maybe I should come over there. My parents have things on that afternoon."

            "Sure," Yamato agreed. He yawned again. "Was there anything else? Not to sound rude, but I still need more sleep."

            "No, if anything comes up I'll talk to you tomorrow."

            "Cool. See you then."

            "Sue. Goodbye Yamato and thank you again."

            "No probs. Later." Yamato hung up and yawned, stretching his arms out as he did so. Darn, it seemed he was a bit too awake to sleep properly. He looked over at his couch and grinned. He pulled out a movie and shoved it on the television then parked himself on the couch and dozed.

            The perfect relaxing Sunday. He and Taichi had perfected Sunday laziness a few years ago and ritualistically practiced it every week. Unless something came up. Like Yamato's mother and brother walking through the front door.

            Takeru grinned over the couch at his older brother. "You know, it would be so easy to piss you off right now."

            "It would," Yamato agreed, eyes still glued to the television screen.

            "Glad you think so, because I'm about to ruin your typical Sunday ritual."

            "I'll bet Taichi's still sleeping," Yamato muttered darkly as Takeru turned off the television.

            "Actually Hikari called and told me about a family picnic, so I wouldn't think so. Now, get up and have a shower, we're shopping for summer vacation." Takeru tugged ineffectually on Yamato's arms.

            "You know I am quite capable of shopping on my own," Yamato told them. "I am eighteen after all."

            "I know," his mother said, helping Takeru to get him up. "But we decided you need to get out of the house a bit more. It's not healthy to be closed up in here all of the time."

            "But I like it," Yamato protested, trying to lie back down, but his family was insistent and got him to his feet. Yamato glared at them as they pushed him to the bathroom. "I won't enjoy today," he warned them.

            "That's nice honey," his mother called. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears."

*           *           *

Yamato yawned as he sat in front of his computer. Taichi had just gone offline after talking with him for hours. He wasn't that tired yet though, so he decided to check out if anyone else was online. He grinned seeing a familiar screen-name.

            _~ Hey Ken, we talk again. ~_

_            ~ Yamato. You seem in rather better mood than this morning. ~_

_            ~ Hmm, waking up tends to do that to me. ~_

_            ~ I can imagine. ~ Yamato laughed at the sarcasm. He knew Ken too well. Well, as well as any of the other older digi-destined. Ken was a bit distant with everyone, but lately he'd been trying to involve himself more and over the past year or so he'd gotten closer with the others. Yamato wondered if it was partially due to Daisuke leaving for a while. But whatever the case, Ken was always fun to talk with or hang out with._

            _~ Hey, have you talked to Daisuke yet? ~ Yamato asked. He wanted to know more about Taichi's situation with the boy. Daisuke had come home after a long trip and Taichi was the first person to see him. He'd talked with Yamato about it and seemed weirded out by something._

            _~ I have. Why? And how did you know he was back? ~_

_            ~ Taichi told me. Did he talk to you about them meeting? ~_

_            ~ He did. He told me more about seeing Taichi again than about __Europe__. ~ Yamato thought this over curiously then Ken typed something else. __~ I get the feeling that there's something going on between them. ~_

_            ~ Me too. ~ Yamato grinned. __~ Oh I am so going to get on Taichi's back about this. They're too perfect for each other. ~_

_            ~ Strange, I thought you and Taichi were close. ~_

_            Yamato laughed aloud at this. __~ You've got to be kidding me. I would rather be dead than caught with a jock, especially not Taichi. I know him too well. Dating my best friend … clichéd. Not to mention I find him about as attractive as a monkey. ~_

_            ~ Just a thought. ~_

_            ~ Well would you ever consider dating Daisuke? ~_

_            ~ Ew! No! He's so ... muscly. I prefer more lithe figures. Not to mention more sedate and less enthusiastic. Daisuke's great as a best friend, but I think I'd be driven crazy if I had to date him. ~_

_            ~ They sound so alike. But then they did sort of grow up together and Daisuke idolises Taichi. ~_

_            ~ Perhaps opposites don't always attract. ~_

_            ~ Personally I'd like to date someone similar to myself. Hence the reason I don't date a lot. I have high standards. ~ Yamato waited for Ken's reply, but it didn't come for a while. Yamato started to get annoyed. _~ Ken? You still there? ~__

_            ~ Sorry. ~ The reply finally came. __~ I was rolling around on the floor in laughter. And I thought **I** had an ego problem. ~_

_            ~ Hey! ~ _

_            ~ Like you can deny it. ~_

_            ~ Fine, I'll admit it. ~_

_            ~ Good. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem. ~_

_            ~ And you would know? ~_

_            ~ Of course. Hello, former evil Kaiser here. ~_

_            ~ How do I know it's only 'former'? ~_

_            ~ You don't. ~_

_            Yamato grinned at the reply. Ken was very fun to talk with. He didn't think he'd had a conversation this interesting for a while. It was a shame it was so late, but then, he'd be seeing Ken tomorrow._

            _~ Then I'd best watch my back. ~ Yamato replied. _~ Not that I'm worried or anything, I mean there's no way you'd be able to defeat me again. ~__

_            ~ You really do have a problem, don't you? ~_

_            ~ Indeed I do, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. It makes me interesting. Seriously, would you like to see anything other than me, just the way I am, up on stage in the spotlight. ~_

_            ~ No, I think you're prefect just the way you are, with all of your imperfections. ~_

_            ~ Thanks … I think. ~_

_            ~ I have to go. I've talked hours past curfew, again. I've been threatened with removal of the computer. ~   _

_            ~ Then I shall bid you good night and adieu. ~_

_            ~ They're the same thing. ~_

_            ~ I know, but I couldn't decide what to say. ~_

_            ~ You're a very unique person, aren't you Yamato? ~_

_            ~ Of course. It's more fun. ~_

_            ~ Indeed it is my friend. I'll see you tomorrow. ~_

_            ~ Farewell. ~_

            Ken signed out and Yamato sighed happily, feeling rather upbeat. He didn't know what it was but he was really happy about something. Perhaps he had just enjoyed the talk with Ken. He was a great conversationalist.

            Yet, as Yamato looked over what they had talked about, he frowned slightly in confusion, something bothering him about the tone that Ken and he seemed to be using with each other.

            "Was I flirting with Ken?" Yamato asked himself in astonishment.

*           *           *

Yamato grinned seeing Taichi in the hallways at school looking rather buggered. "You look like shit," he commented walking up to him. Yamato was determined to find out if Taichi did have a thing for Daisuke today.

            Taichi yawned and glared. "That's nice of you to say Yama."

            Yamato smirked inwardly. "You still bugged about yesterday?"

            Taichi nodded. "I'm just so confused Yama, I don't get it. I mean, what is it about Dai that's bugging me like this?" Yamato had stopped, thinking things over in his mind, a speculative expression on his face. "What?" Taichi asked nervously. Yamato's stare was getting to him.

            "Just thinking of something," Yamato replied innocently, too innocently.

            "What?"

            Yamato hesitated. _I can't just ask him straight out can I? But hey this is Tai, he'll be fine about it._ "Do you think it's possible that Dai might mean more to you than you think?"

            "What?" Taichi looked stunned and a little annoyed. Yamato gulped. "Dai does mean a lot to me."

            _Oh man, he's doing the 'avoiding' thing, I'd better change the subject a bit. "Well, I guess it's just seeing him happy and here again must have made you happy about everything too." __Man that sounded like such a lame and obvious cover-up._

            Taichi smiled at him and Yamato let out a soft breath of relief. "Maybe, I think I'll figure it out by myself though"

            "Sure." The two of them continued to their lockers talking of other things … one of them being Ken. As Taichi led the two of them into class, Yamato was lost in thought a bit.

            _What exactly was I thinking about Ken last night?_

*           *           *

The doorbell rang and Yamato rushed to open the door. He grinned seeing Ken on his doorstep. "Hey Ken, uh, come in I guess. Just don't mind the mess, or the weird smell coming from the kitchen. I burned the food by accident when Tai called. Never let him distract you for more than a minute, disasters can happen."

            Ken grinned. "I'll remember that." He stepped in and looked around as Yamato dashed back off to the kitchen. The place wasn't that messy, just a few articles of clothing, magazines on the floor near the coffee table, the usual regular, everyday sort of mess.

            Ken looked back around, feeling a bit awkward standing in Yamato's living room. "So, um, when did you want to start?"

            Yamato emerged from the kitchen with a smile. "Right now, I'll just go change my shirt and wash my hands then we'll get you on your way to becoming a rock superstar."

            Ken shook his head wryly as Yamato walked into the bathroom. The older boy had a very unique personality, rather fun. It was strange, but he didn't seem that way from afar, you had to get to know him. Ken felt rather pleased that Yamato liked him enough to show him a side of his personality that only his closest friends got to see.

            Yamato walked back from the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair and Ken stared at him for a second in awe before he walked into his room to get another shirt. The other one had been left in the bathroom with the dirty clothes. Hence, Ken got to see Yamato without a shirt. He cleared his throat and tried to shake away the blush, but it wasn't quite working. 'Friends' was one thing this was … this was even better. Ken had to admit, Yamato was very hot.

            "So," Ken's attention was drawn back to the doorway of Yamato's room where he stood, his shirt half unbuttoned, guitar case slung over one shoulder. "What were you thinking of playing?"

            Ken shook his head quickly and shrugged. "Not really sure. Something easy I guess."

            Yamato shook his head at that and gestured for Ken to sit down on the couch beside him. "Easy is nothing, you cannot describe good music as 'easy' or 'hard'. It doesn't matter, what matters is the sound of it and the passion you put into playing it. What genre would you like to play?"

            Ken shrugged. "I really don't know. Rock I suppose, softer rock, maybe."

            Yamato stared at him. "Ken you have to have more enthusiasm for this, you won't pass a practical exam if you have no passion for what you play. You're not a soft rock guy, I've seen your CD collection."

            "You have?" Ken looked surprised "When?"

            "Last year at Christmas. I've seen everyone's CD collection, and trust me, you're one of the few I like." Yamato shuddered. "You should see Miyako's and Mimi's … let's just say I've been trying a long time to convince them that any kind of music without a guitar cannot be considered good music."

            "What about Bach?"

            Yamato paused. "I'm talking contemporary of course. Anything later than Jazz that doesn't have a guitar usually sucked, trust me."

            "What about Nittle Grasper?" Ken suggested with a grin.

            Yamato glared at him. "Oh no, you're not going to draw me into an argument like that." He turned away to get his guitar out and missed Ken shaking his head in amusement at Yamato's actions. "Now," he said, turning back around, guitar in hand, "you like fairly heavy music, correct?"

            Ken nodded. "Most of the time."

            "Good. What I'm thinking is maybe heavy metal rhythm and chords meshed with a slightly jazzy beat and a classical overtone melodic line to give it sort of an upbeat Gothic feel. Do you get me?"

            Ken shook his head. "You lost me at the beginning."

            Yamato sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought. I thought you were supposed to be a genius? Didn't you do any of the theory work?"

            Ken glared. "Of course, I'm first in the class."

            Yamato rolled his eyes and grinned. "No surprise there. Still, you should understand about a few genres. Heavy metal contemporary chords and rhythm for the chorus, with an open string verse so that picking of a Baroque style melodic line can overlay that, all to a modified jazzy beat."

            Ken nodded again. "I think I've got that."

            "Good, now play it." Yamato handed him his guitar, which Ken took somewhat apprehensively. "Don't worry," Yamato reassured him, misunderstanding the reason for his apprehension, "This isn't my concert guitar. No one touches that one."

            Ken grinned weakly. "This is not going to go well."

*           *           *

Yamato sighed. "Okay, let's just stop for today, it's getting a bit late and we're both kind of tired."

            Ken nodded with great relief, glad that he was finally able to put down the guitar. Yamato was a very demanding teacher, but then, Ken wasn't helping matters either. He couldn't just expect Yamato to write the song for him, yet he was having trouble thinking up idea for his composition.

            "What you should do is go through songs from every genre you can think of," Yamato suggested. "Just listen and see if there's something you like in them. We can listen to them and sort of pick out a basic style for your song then. I can help you by showing you what chords to play, but you have to do the hard stuff, you can't just sit and hope that it will all turn out the way you want if you don't even know what you want."

            Ken nodded. "That makes sense. Sorry about wasting your time."

            Yamato stared at him and laughed. "You didn't waste my time, in fact, I had a blast … well, mostly. I forgot what it's like to just start out. It brings back memories." He smiled softly, leaning back against the couch. "It's so beautiful, music, it's almost like everything you are can be wrapped up into one simple bundle that the whole world can open and experience."

            Ken studied Yamato intently. The gentle relaxed look on his face made his breath catch in his throat, Yamato was just so content with everything when he was living his passion. Looking at him, Ken wondered if he could ever find something to be that passionate about. Yamato looked over at him curiously. "Something wrong?" he asked quietly.

            Ken shook his head and smiled. "Nothing really, just thinking."

            "About what?"

            "What I could be passionate about." Ken blushed as he realised how that sounded. "I mean, like you and your music." Yamato smiled, understanding Ken's blush.

            "You'll find something, it's not like you're lacking in the passion department. Only someone passionate about it could have become Kaiser of the Digital World."

            Ken's smile faded a bit. "I suppose."

            Yamato frowned, realising he'd said something wrong. "It's not that you don't have passion, you just have to find the right outlet. What do you find yourself interested in, or is there something you're intrigued about?"

            Ken thought for a moment. "Not really, I've never really thought about this sort of thing before."

            "So why now?"

            Ken blushed slightly. "Um, mostly because of you and today. I never realised how much your music meant to you, I thought it was just a way to pass the time, but it's more than that, it's almost your life."

            Yamato smiled at him. "I suppose it is. But still, you shouldn't be too worried about trying to find something like that. Even the simplest things can give you happiness when you take an interest."

            "I guess so." Ken got up and stretched, looking at his watch. "I should get going, it's kind of late."

            "I'll drive you home." Yamato looked at his watch and winced. "It's a good thing you told your mother you were staying for dinner, else I'd be in big trouble for keeping you this late." Yamato grabbed his keys and wallet and quickly dashed around the apartment to make sure it was locked up. Then he grinned at Ken. "Let's go then."

            "Sure." Ken grabbed his bag and followed Yamato out of the apartment.

*           *           *

Ken fidgeted nervously as he and Yamato rode in the elevator up to his apartment. Yamato glanced at him in amusement, not really sensing the awkwardness that caused Ken's fidgeting.

            "Something wrong?"

            Ken shook his head. "No, not really."

            Yamato raised and eyebrow, but took his word for it. Ken sighed in relief as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out and made their way to Ken's apartment door. Ken was about to go in when Yamato grabbed his arm and pulled him close, pressing his lips to Ken's in a brief chaste kiss.

            Ken stared up at Yamato as he pulled away and the blond boy grinned. "So, when should I see you next? Thursday, maybe? That's the only time I have free this week, then maybe Sunday. Is that okay?"

            "Yeah," Ken replied, looking puzzled. Did he just imagine that kiss?

            "Great, see you then."

            "Sure." Ken waited until Yamato had gotten to the elevator before he unlocked the door and went inside. He greeted his parents and muttered something about getting some sleep.

            He passed by his computer once he closed the door, vaguely realising that he had mail from Wormmon, and climbed up onto his bed in a daze. Did he just imagine everything in the hallway with Yamato? He tentatively touched his fingers to his lips, still feeling a slight tingle of feeling and excitement in them from the kiss. But he couldn't be sure about that.

            One thing was for sure, whether or not he actually did kiss Ishida Yamato, he definitely liked him … quite a lot.

*           *           *

Yamato waited until he reached his car before berating himself for a fool. He slumped down in his seat, not driving off yet, waiting for his mind to sort itself out before he did anything.

            How could he have done that? Kissed Ken? He knew immediately that it shouldn't have happened, so he pretended like it didn't happen, or that it was nothing really big. Ken didn't say a word, but the look on his face …

            _I am an idiot, he told himself. He didn't know what came over him. Flirting was one thing, but actually kissing Ken?_

            Yamato shook his head and started the car up, sufficiently clearheaded to drive. As he drove back to his home he realised one thing about the night that scared him more than anything else: he'd liked kissing Ken and he wanted to do it again.

*           *           *

Things weren't really that awkward between the two when they met again for rehearsals. Ken wasn't quite sure what happened and Yamato was avoiding thinking about the night, so they just went on with what they were doing before, Yamato helping Ken out with his music composition project.

            After a few weeks Yamato's exams started and it was also soon time for the actual performance of the composition. Yamato was meeting with Ken for the last time to work on the piece at his place again.

            They were sitting in Yamato's lounge room eating a pizza, taking a short break from everything. Ken, luckily, only had to practice the song now, having had everything else done a week ago. To do so, Yamato had leant him his old guitar to practice with over the weeks. But now the guitar lay forgotten for the moment as the two laughed about something.

            "You should have seen their faces," Ken was saying to Yamato, who was struggling not to fall to the floor laughing. "I mean of all the places to make out, they just had to choose the school sick bay."

            "I can believe it of Keru," Yamato said. "I was wondering how you found out. Takeru was annoyed, thinking you told me about him and Hikari, but I found out from Tai only last night." Yamato looked a bit disgruntled. "You'd think he'd tell me he was dating my best friend's sister."

            Ken shrugged. "I think they were a bit embarrassed to admit it actually. I don't see why, everyone had pretty much guessed anyway."

            "Yeah." Yamato looked sly. "So Ken, you got your eye on anyone in particular?"

            Ken blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess, but it's nothing major."

            Yamato grinned. "Nothing going on though?" Ken shook his head and Yamato looked surprised. "How could anyone resist your charms?"

            "I honestly don't know that either, everyone falls for me eventually." Ken grinned. "Guess I'm like you in that regard Yamato."

            "Yama." Ken looked confused and Yamato said again, "Call me Yama, you've known me long enough to drop the formalities. It feels weird to have my friends call me by full name."

            Ken smiled. "Sure, Yama."

            "So when's the big performance?" Yamato asked.

            Ken fumbled around in his bag for a sheet of paper and looked at it. "Wednesday. I'm scheduled to perform at ten in the morning."

            Yamato nodded, thinking. He grinned. "I don't have an exam on Wednesday, I'll come down and watch you."

            "Really?"

            "Of course. You didn't seriously think I'd ditch you if I didn't have to?"

            Ken grinned and shook his head. "No, not at all. I was kind of hoping you could come and watch. It'd be good for emotional support." Ken smiled at Yamato. "Thanks for all of this Yama."

            "No problem." Yamato grinned back then put his plate down on the floor. "Okay, back to work now, you've still got to get this practiced and no student of mine, least of all a genius like you, will be getting anything less than full marks."

            Ken grinned at his friend's enthusiasm and got back to work.

*           *           *

Ken looked around nervously as he got to the school. Yamato said he'd meet him here. All of the music class had to go to the hall for the whole day, watching all of the performances. They were also allowed to invite people to come and watch if they wanted, so long as they weren't students trying to get out of class.

            Daisuke was annoyed about that rule. He'd wanted to go watch Ken, but he had Maths at that time, which he also would have loved to have gotten out of. His other friends were in the same boat. Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari all wished him well. Even Wormmon had sent him a 'good luck' email.

            He was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of running feet. He looked around and grinned spotting Yamato running towards him.

            "Ken, sorry I'm late."

            "No problem, I'm still a bit early." The two of them headed to the hall, spotting some of Ken's music class heading that way also.

            Yamato watched Ken closely, sensing his nervousness. He grinned and placed an arm around Ken's shoulders in comfort. "Don't worry," he told him, "performing is not that bad. You had no problem in front of me."

            "But that's you Yama. Now I have to perform for my teacher, who will be assessing me, and I want to do well."

            Yamato shook his head. "Look, don't worry about the marker, you'll just stress yourself out. My trick is to not care. It's an assessment, so what? School and your marks are not the 'be all end all'." Ken was about to protest, but Yamato cut him off. "This is music we're talking, not anything else. You cannot go in there worrying about the fact that this is marked or you will fail, you can't deal with music in the same way you do your other subjects."

            "Then what do I do?" Ken asked worriedly.

            "Play for me." Yamato smiled reassuringly. "I'm there for you, just watch me, no one else, it'll be just like at my house when we're practicing, okay?"

            "Is that what you did?"

            "Yeah. I ignored the markers and played how I wanted to, like I was at home alone not caring about anything, or for my brother when he was younger. Keru used to love me playing for him, or I'd even pretend it was for Tai and Sora, just messing around at my house for the day. What happens out here doesn't matter, what happens in your own heart and mind does."

            Ken nodded. "It's about your mindset as to whether or not you pass or fail?"

            Yamato grinned. "You can think of it that way if you want, just don't worry. Look for me and know everything will work out."

            They reached the hall then and saw Ken's music teacher standing there greeting the students as they approached the hall entrance.

            "Yamato!"

            Yamato grinned as she suddenly ran to him and enveloped him in a huge hug. "Hey Ms. S, how have you been?"

            Ms. Shinyuka (Ms. S to her students) grinned and pulled away from Yamato, holding him at arm's length. "Oh it's good to see you again Yamato. It's been a long time since you've visited."

            "I know, but right now I'm in the middle of exams. But then there was no way I was missing Ken performing." Yamato clapped him on the back and Ken smiled weakly.

            Ms. S smiled at him. "Ah yes, I'm looking forward to your piece Mr. Ichijuji. Such a bright boy I'm sure will have come up with a fantastic piece. Why, you're almost as good as Yamato here."

            "I'll take that as a great compliment, considering you're her favourite student and all she talks about in class," Ken murmured and Yamato blushed in embarrassment at the attention he was receiving from the teacher. "Well I should go prepare."

            Yamato nodded. "Good luck Ken." Ken nodded and waved to him as he headed off to where the other students were preparing as well.

            "So you're friends with Ken?"

            Yamato smiled at Ms. S, she had always been his favourite teacher, bright and enthusiastic, and rather friendly towards everyone. Not to mention she adored him, and his talents. "Yeah, I've known him for a few years now. He's quite a smart guy."

            "Yes, but I wonder if he's really suited for music. His grades are fantastic, like yours, but there's something missing from him that you had."

            "Passion." Yamato sighed. "I know. Ken does actually have some talent, which I don't think even he realised until he took up music, but he isn't motivated like I am."

            "Still, it should be interesting to hear his piece."

            Yamato grinned. "It's definitely worth it. He put a lot of effort into it. He told me he even slackened off before one of his English quizzes and only got an 'A', just so he could practice more." Yamato sat down with Ms. S and watched Ken set up and joke around with the other students. "He may not have started out with any real passion for music, but he works hard and I think he actually enjoyed doing this project."

            Ms. S smiled slightly, something hidden in her eyes. "I wonder why he would have tried so hard?" she murmured quietly. Yamato looked at her curiously, but she didn't elaborate. "At any rate," she said, louder this time, "marks are given on composition, detail, depth, research and practice. I assume he's done all of that."

            "Oh yes," Yamato told her, rolling his eyes. "He's more pedantic about detail than I am."

            "Hard to imagine."

            Yamato grinned. "Just watch, even I was stunned at the final product."

            "I look forward to it."

*           *           *

Ken looked out to see Yamato sitting with Ms. S, the two of them chatting quietly and he gulped. He was third up and he was nervous as hell.

            _Okay, just relax and remember what Yamato said. His mind went blank. _What was it that Yamato said again? Why am I more nervous about this than any other test I've done?_ Ken tried to calm himself down again, breathing deeply waiting patiently as the first two students went up and played. One was a pianist, the other on guitar like him. Then suddenly, it was his turn._

            He took a deep breath and got everything set up then he looked out and saw Yamato's reassuring smile and he realised that he could actually do this. He just had to watch Yamato.

            Ken grinned and began, playing the first few notes of his intro and completely immersing himself in the music, only watching the face of his ecstatic friend.

*           *           *

"You were awesome!"

            Ken blushed at the praise. He and Yamato were standing outside during the short intermission for lunch. A few people had seen the singer and guitarist and had asked for an autograph, commenting to Ken how lucky he was that he knew Yamato. Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako and Iori had all came up to him during the break as well to see how he went. It was only now, with just a few minutes left that the two were left alone to talk.

            "I had an awesome teacher," Ken answered him.

            Yamato grinned. "Yeah, Ms. S is a cool teacher. She thinks you have a lot of talent, and I agree."

            Ken laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, she is cool, but I wasn't just talking about her."

            "Oh." Yamato smiled sheepishly, realising what he was talking about. "Thanks, but you were the one who did everything."

            "Still, I know things wouldn't have turned out as great without your help Yama." Ken smiled and quickly kissed his cheek, pulling the older boy into an embrace as well. Yamato was stunned at his actions, but smiled and returned the affectionate touch. He probably shouldn't have, but he was enjoying this brief moment with Ken. He'd finally realised just how much he liked the other boy and took every opportunity that he could to be with him.

            Ken pulled away with a slight blush and Yamato smiled at his embarrassment. "You know," he commented quietly, "you're cute when you blush." Ken stared at him, startled, and Yamato grinned, chuckling slightly. "Ken, I …" He trailed off as he saw Ms. S walking towards them.

            "We're all going back in now if you two would like to join us."

            "Sure," Ken answered. The two of them followed her inside the hall and sat down, ready to watch the rest of the performances. Ken didn't seem to notice Yamato glancing over at him every so often, a wistful expression on his face.

*           *           *

It was a Saturday and Ken was utterly bored. He'd called up Daisuke earlier, but something had been bothering the boy lately. Ken had a feeling it had something to do with Taichi. He shook his head. It was obvious the two of them liked each other. They must have been scared to admit it or something.

            _Sort of like me I guess. Ken sighed. It was true, he was too scared to admit to anyone that he liked Yamato. Daisuke probably wouldn't care, but he already had things to deal with and Ken didn't think he was comfortable enough around anyone else to tell them._

            _Except maybe Yamato. Ken sighed again. The one person he couldn't tell, he didn't want Yamato to hate him or something. But who knows, maybe Yamato might feel the same about him. There was always that slight minute chance._

            The phone rang. Ken ran to get it. "Hello?"

            "Hey Ken." Ken smiled brightly as he heard the familiar voice. "Would you mind terribly much if I came over to ask for your help with something?"

            "Not at all Yama, I'm not doing anything."

            "Great, then could you come open the door?"

            Ken stared at the phone curiously then walked to the door and unlocked it. Yamato grinned at him and waved. Ken started to laugh.

            "Sorry, I just thought that you might have been free but didn't actually remember to call and ask until I actually got here."

            Ken grinned at him and shook his head, gesturing Yamato inside. "It's fine, I'm glad for the distraction from my boredom." He closed the door and followed Yamato into the living room. "So what brings you over here seeking my help Yama?"

            Yamato sat down on the couch and Ken sat next to him. He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper with the words 'Taichi's 18th Party' written across the top. Ken nodded. "You want my help with this?"

            "Well I figured you'd be a good person to ask. I can't organise anything if my life depended on it, and Taichi's probably not going to want a party, hence the reason why I had to do something and give him one."

            Ken frowned. "He won't get annoyed at you?"

            "No, he'll sigh and say I have to do all the work because truthfully he really wants one but is too lazy." Yamato grinned. "So am I, but he does the same thing for me on my birthday."

            Ken nodded, smiling at the obviously close bond the two had. "Then I'll be glad to help."

            "Great, lets get started!"

            They planned everything, taking the whole day, but it was worth it. Taichi would love it. The two ordered pizza and chatted while they waited.

            "So where are your parents Ken?"

            "Out for the weekend It's taken a while, but I think they finally trust that I can be left alone and won't run away." Yamato laughed at this.

            "Yeah, I can see why they would be rather reluctant. Still, it must be pretty quiet here."

            "I guess, I don't mind."

            Yamato frowned. "Would you like some company?"

            Ken stared at him in surprise. "You want to stay over?"

            "If you want."

            Ken grinned. "Sure, that would be great. Thanks."

            Yamato smiled at his enthusiasm then the look suddenly faded as he continued to stare at Ken. Ken looked a bit confused, but before he could say something Yamato asked. "Do you think you could ever hate me?"

            "No," Ken told him without hesitation. "Why would you think that?"

            "Under certain circumstances do you think you could hate me?"

            "What circumstances?" Ken's breath caught as Yamato moved closer and held his chin in his hands. His eyes widened slightly as Yamato suddenly pressed his lips against his in a soft lingering kiss.

            As he pulled back, Yamato looked apprehensive. Ken sat there looking a little stunned and Yamato waited for his reaction.

            Ken reached up and caught Yamato's head with his hands and brought him back down for another kiss, this time pressing back with enough force to reassure Yamato that he shared the same feelings.

            Both were panting slightly when he pulled away. Ken grinned at him and said, "I told you I couldn't hate you." Yamato chuckled and was about to move closer again when they heard the doorbell ring. Ken rolled his eyes and got up to get their pizzas.

*           *           *

It was getting rather late and the two were lying on the couch, dozing slightly, the faint strains of the television sounding in the background.

            Yamato looked over at the dark-haired beauty clasped tightly in his grasp and smiled softly. He gently ran his fingers through the indigo locks and placed a soft kiss on Ken's forehead. It wasn't until now that he realised how precious the boy was to him. He never wanted to let go and by the tight grasp on his waist, Ken obviously felt the same way.

_AN: Aw, how sweet. And it's done. Anyone notice the Gravitation reference in there? … I just had to mention Nittle Grasper when talking about the bands, the whole guitarist thing … okay, I'm going to be quiet now._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that, it was fun writing it. Maybe I'll write more Yamaken fics in the future. Maybe._

_Well, Laters._


End file.
